Columbine
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Nonmagical. DMNL. No one ever really talked to the chubby one... too quiet you know? Yeah, that Malfoy kid was always a time bomb going to go off...


Title: Columbine.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Neville Longbottom

Rating: T

Warnings: … It's Nonmagical and if you read the title, about school shootings.

Summary: "No one ever really talked to the chubby one… too quiet you know?"/ "Yeah, that Malfoy kid was always a time bomb going to go off…"

A/N: The last few weeks I've had to deal with a broken hand… Pissed me off… And this is my way of taking the frustration off.

For Xanthofile, who loves rare pairings just as much as I do.

-------------------------------

DRACO MALFOY:

As told by Colin Creevey. Ex- best friend. Used to live as a foster child Draco.---

When he woke up in the morning he simply goes down stairs.

Waking up to the smell of Narcissus's health smoothies in the kitchen as she runs around in her sweat pants trying to burn more calories before her next spa appointment… while Lucius sits at the reading about the stock market exchanges in some grey Moore suit he bought for at least £300.

He consumed his regular protein filled food that is already on the table for him so that he can make sure that in the Hockey season he is prepared to pulverize anything…

So he chewed it. The rather small jaw moving in the perpetual motion that seems endless.

Just like every morning.

-----------------------

When he got ready in the morning he sometimes looked at his figure and decides on what he needed to do in order to make the team worship him as the star player that he so completely is.

He was the Captain of the Hockey team and the Football team. The abs are make of steel; his agility is that of a speed skater as he makes sure to practice it in the dead of winter…

It was the end of April…

He stared at his reflection. The tight skin stretched across his sharp features… platinum blonde with sun stained skin… awkward looking…his grey eyes are missing any identity of their own.

I suppose he could have been pretty and delicate if he were not as he is.

However he was a jock whose status as being both popular and rich makes him handsome to any female of this country.

-------------------

I figured the day was going to be limited.

After all there was a lot to be done.

-----------------

When he laughed it sounded like a choking noise that a fish may use when drowning… irksome and rare… but the smile is always there.

That smile that has always bothered me. For the simple reason that it just sits there with the intent of acting as a barrier for that drawl some may call a voice…

He wore expensive designer label clothing I had never bothered to learn about… yet he knew everything about them. Which ones are going to be popular and whose are fake.

He went out every weekend to drink and party…

But he wouldn't smoke.

He went around and hits on every girl…

But only takes out the Honour girls.

-------------------

He isn't a nice guy.

I should know.

He told me a lot of stuff about himself when we were kids and when I lived at his house as a foster kid…

Like I said not a nice guy.

-------------------

DRACO MALFOY:

As told by team mate and close friend Theodore Nott.---

Yeah, I knew him pretty good I thought.

I mean how could I not, right?

In order to get anywhere in the sports one had to know the guy who was leading it all…

Drake was leading it all. Had been since we were kids…

I know some people didn't like him at all.

After all he was an asshole.

To people he didn't know…

Hell, I'm an asshole to people I don't know.

But if you get to know me, I'm an alright kinda guy.

----------------------------------

Sure we beat some kids up. But It's not like that never happens.

Besides we never did anyone any permanent damage.

Vincent and Greg might have when we were in grade school, but they got kicked out before we made it to High School. From what I know Drake didn't even talk to them anymore.

------------------------------

He didn't have a girlfriend for a while.

After that Chang chick turned out to be a whore, I don't think he wanted to make that same mistake again.

You know, some people may have thought him to be what the Hoochies and Homies called a 'Playa' but from what I know he only dated girls that were smart enough to get into the Honour classes he was in.

Personally I think it's because Parkinson was always after him…

God knows she's a dumb bitch.

'Was' a dumb bitch…

-------------------------------

DRACO MALFOY:

As told by Mr. Flitwick, the Physics teacher. --

Good student. Very smart.

He impressed me with his vast understanding of things.

Very quick… however he was hard to convince.

Set his sights on something he couldn't let it go.

It bothered him to no end when something didn't have an ultimate end or had many possibilities.

---------------------------

He was deeply committed to his studies.

More so than one would think of a student of his cliques.

There was only one student that would ever come close to out doing him in my class and that was Ms. Granger… bless her…

She was a bit more fanatic and had more time to consume the amount of books needed to be done in all the classes in this school. After all Mr. Malfoy spent a lot of his time doing sports and such things.

------------------------

I personally never had a problem with his temper in class.

Except for once when we were trying to create an acceleration equation that riveled to speed of light.

He and Ms. Granger were arguing about the fact that Einstein wrote that nothing could be faster than the speed of light.

He grabbed Ms. Granger's arm hard enough to have her flinch and told her

"… 'Einstein' wrote that nothing could exceed to the acceleration of the speed of light. Not whether anything was 'faster'."

It's quite true you know.

However I still had to give him a detention for the rough act.

'------------------------

DRACO MALFOY

As told by Anthony Goldstein. Study partner.--

He was an odd kind a guy.

Smart.

But odd.

We only started studying together a couple of months ago when he came to apologize for beating the hell out of me when we were about twelve.

I did find it odd that he was apologizing.

I mean we never talked to each other unless I needed a beaker from the cupboard in Chemistry…

Mr. Snape had us working in partners and I was working with Dean Thomas. Draco always worked alone. Said he preferred it…

Once me and Dean were doing an experiment for extra credit when Dean when to dispose of the paper towel when we were done, Draco stopped him saying that it would catch on fire in the garbage pail.

It was odd, but the rumours that Draco was a racist stopped that day.

-------------------------

We weren't exactly friends…

But we had an understanding that no matter what our differences towards each other were school was a priority outside of that range.

I think that happened wasn't entirely his fault.

Ultimately I don't think it was anyone's fault really.

-----------------------

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:

As told by Hannah Abbot, friend.--

Neville was quiet.

Just very quiet. He had this softness that I often couldn't believe was real.

Yet there was a sadness.

Just this sadness.

He was always trying to smile but somehow it just never seemed to work.

-----------------------------

He loved the arts.

To paint and play music was something that he did all of the time.

I've never been to his house. He didn't like people there but I could imagine just what it looked like in his room covered with his drawings of everything and anything.

Especially plants… not flowers… plants. He had the types of phytoplankton drawn into the corner of his Geography book.

It was odd, but then again he was a bit of an odd guy.

----------------------------

I did go out with Draco Malfoy for awhile after Neville told me that it would probably be OK.

Not that I understood.

But Draco was nice, despite the fact that he was known to beat up kids like Neville. However we would go out to the movies and he would act as a perfect gentlemen.

I went to his parents house for dinner a couple of times.

He was a rich kid.

------------------

I did find it odd that though they never spoke about or to each other they seemed to be in tune with each other's presence.

-----------------------

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:

As told by Fred Weasley, friend.--

I knew Neville by my younger brother Ron. He and Harry had found him in a bush right after Flint and his gang started going around beating all the kids up.

He seemed like an alright kinda kid.

Had a soft voice, didn't talk very much.

Bit chubby with a sort of doll like features…

My mother adored him because he looked so much like a child. Even though he was 16 the last time she seen him.

------------------------

Didn't know much about him, though I knew he loved plants and art. He and Dean drew a couple banners that me and George put up in the shop we just started.

Sometimes we even sold their paintings.

--------------------

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:

As told by Mr. Filch, the janitor.--

I'd be cleanin' up the school after the kids left and sometimes go by the auditorium.

That kid with the shaggy brown hair would be inside playing the piano…

Pretty good I thought. Sometimes even left the doors open while I was moppin' up.

Did it every day… Sometimes early in the morning I'd see him down in the art rooms near paintin' whatever.

---------------------------------

He didn't talk to me.

Though over the years I've created quite a collection of sketches that he's done… some of them are of myself doin' the grass out in the field.

They all have a bit of a crytic sense to them.

But teenagers…

Wha' you expect?

----------------------------------------

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:

As told by Zacharius Smith, former best friend.--

Neville and I were friends when we were kids… before he met Potter and those others…

He had a rough time. With his dad suffering from some freak accident with a bunch of chemicals from when he was in the marines, and his mom turning into a catatonic…

He lived with his grandmother, who was always strict. She was good friends with my Nana so I would go over there to play all the time.

Even then he was a dreamer.

Head in the clouds and full of thoughts he never told.

--------------------------

His room was always covered wall to wall with paintings and drawings that never really connected.

All of it was all over the place. But it all seemed to flow together.

The drawing of the rabbit that was roadkill to the hand of an old man holding a lily…

His piano was topped by a bunch of plants that would wiggle from the vibrations… the sound of his playing muffled oddly…

-----------------------------

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:

As told by Mrs. Pomphrey, the school nurse.--

He was always quiet… though sometimes he would come in here because of a sprained wrist from a group of boy's that had fun terrorizing him during his first few years here.

I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything about it.

---------------------------

Excerpts from a Journal titled

THE RAINDROPS:

(The first three pages are detailed blue prints of the school's interior. Assumed the prints are made by Neville. Text by Draco.)

--- There are Four main doors. Two of them lead to the court yard and are reachable by the windows. The windows themselves are then and not sustainable against a deep impact collision.

At 12 everyone will be in the lunch room, the walls are thick enough that any screams for those who aren't in the lunch room will be muffled.

(Drawings of detailed guns.)

--- Father's credit card will do the job when it comes to the purchase of any machinery.

More research is required for the amount of ammo needed.

Take into account the exact weight of everything.

(List of main targets)

--- Nearly everyone has a routine, we can cut them down like slime balls and get as many as we can.

Make sure to get Principal Dumbledore, Vice Principal McGonagall, Potter, Granger and the Weasel.

Neville wants Snape to go too.

So exact timing in the cafeteria has to be precise.

(The rest is blank or illegible smudges)

There was a video tape filmed approximately several hours before,

Shows two boys on a bed having intercourse…

The tape is called RAINDROPS 2

The video's of the schools security camera's catching the acts on tape have been broadcasted many times over the past few months.

The stalking of predator that each boy had used while walking up and down the rows of the lunch room just gunning down the students.

Again and again.

There is the images of them walking down the hall after a bomb has exploded around the place. Students are screaming and jumping out of windows as the blonde steps over the body of a red headed girl.

There is another of the brown haired boy walking into the girls bathroom and opening each stall and taking aim.

--------------------------------

What is most surprising is when they both meet up back in the original place of massacre. The blonde sitting down and watching the brown haired by come in.

"So how well did you do?

I got Granger and Potter… Thomas, you know that kid in my chem. class. Tried to talk to me wouldn't let him finish. Michael Corner and Zabini tried to jump me but I got one of them in the head and the other---"

The most surprising is when Neville raises his gun and shoots Draco…

Only to sit down right afterwards and drink some milk, raising to the camera and lifting it up as if to raise a toast to his audience.

300 students were shot down along 23 teachers and workers.

Only 25 were injured.

All out of 580 people who would have been in the school at the time.

-------------------------------------

To be honest it's hard to say in this report why this happened.

After all it is odd to find that many consider it to be Draco Malfoy's fault, being the honour, jock and sometimes the bully of the two teens.

However the blue prints, the pictures. The fact that while Draco Malfoy bought the weapons it was Neville who had the target practices and video games they would practice as well as detailed drawings of the massacre… There and the fact that Draco Malfoy was shot in the head by Neville Longbottom. Whilst said boy was still drinking some milk when the school was invaded…

We cannot question Neville Longbottom on his motives as of now since he is no longer talking and very near to a catatonic state of mind…

However like most catatonic's one has hope that he can still hear us and see us, and is just refusing to respond rather than being unable to…

My brother Ron has gone to the funerals of his classmates and our sister. He's insisted even though he still isn't able to talk and is just learning how to walk.

He has lost both his best friends and many others.

Report was written by,

Percival Ignatius Weasely.


End file.
